


one track mind, one track heart

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [95]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Body Horror, Psychic Abilities, minor possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael is lost in a forest and Alex will do whatever it takes to get him out.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	one track mind, one track heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ["there's a reason no one goes into that forest alone"](https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/611591184027205632/guess-who-totally-didnt-realize-that-it-was)

"My friend is in there. I don't really give a shit if you think I need a guide, I'll find him myself."

Alex was fuming. Michael had been missing for three days. Three. He said he was going into the Forest of Promise to find that stupid fucking key to appease the stupid fucking Alighting and then never came out. That was unacceptable.

"Sir," the park ranger said like she cared, "I'm not allowed to let you in there so late, not without a permit or a license or a guide. There's a reason no one goes in that forest alone."

"Well, he did."

She looked at him with pity. "I know this is difficult. If you come back in the morning, then I can–"

"If I come back in the morning, that's another 12 hours he's in there alone. Another 12 hours that he could die. I'm not about to just let that happen," Alex scoffed. She pressed her lips into a line.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sir. I can't let you go alone."

So, instead of listening, Alex began his trek to search for Michael. He went in there for Alex. It was his responsibility to go get him, fuck any park ranger who called after him. She didn't follow him, so clearly it wasn't that important.

Except, thirty-seven minutes into the walk, he realized maybe it was.

You see, Alex had entered at 4:35 PM. He knew it had been thirty-seven minutes by the time he looked at his watch, but the watch read 4:72 PM. He'd passed four trees with identical, mismatched flowers. He couldn't remember which way was out.

"Michael!" he called. He figured he was deep enough to start yelling, deep enough that maybe Michael might be close. He had to be somewhere. He just had to. "Michael!"

"Alex!"

Alex whipped around to the sound of his voice only to hear the same voice call him from a completely different side of the forest. He spun a few times before he forced himself to stop, forced himself to think logically about what was happening.

"I know you're fucking with me," he said out loud. His watch read 6:92 PM. "I'm not an enemy."

Alex closed his eyes and leveled himself internally. He let his mind open, let the forest trust him. He almost felt lucky that he'd been raised by psychics. How else would he know how to communicate with a living forest?

"I'm not a threat," he said, "I'm only here to find my friend."

The forest shifted around him, tensing and accusing him. _Liar. Liar. Liar._

"The man I love," he corrected. He had to suppress the urge to give this all-powerful being the middle finger as it hummed.

It was a strange feeling, though, because something was wrong. Something in the forest was _off_. It wasn't Michael, it wasn't the key, it was something else. It needed help. And Alex was the only one who could hear it.

"What's wrong?" he asked. _Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. "_ Are you sick?" _Sick. Sick. Sick._

Alex breathed in deep, his eyes still closed. He felt the forest around him, all but go through him. Against all instincts, he opened his mind more and let his guard down completely. He welcomed the forest, silently giving his permission to him. His mother, from somewhere in his mind, called at him to stop. He didn't.

"Let me help you," Alex whispered, "Help me find him and I will be your hands."

He felt the forest go through him. He gasped as roots grew into his chest, but he wasn't scared. In fact, it was peaceful. The forest settled into him, became apart of him, fit into all the nooks and crannies of his mind and his body.

When his eyes opened, it was dark. When his eyes opened, it was 9:42 PM. When his eyes opened, Michael stood before him.

His eyes were wide, he looked scared and dirty. But it was Michael. Alex didn't have to be one with the forest to tell him this wasn't a trick of the wood.

"Michael," he breathed. Alex moved towards him, body feeling lethargic as he tried to hug him. Michael took a step away.

Alex was hurt by that. The _forest_ was hurt by that. The forest was so much bigger, had so much more space to ache, that the hurt weighed on Alex's heart and he almost cried.

"I came for you," Alex said. Michael still looked terrified. Terrified of _him_. "Did you find the key?" _Yes_ , the forest answered for him, _he did_. "You found it. We can go home. We can fix what the Alighting have done."

But Michael didn't budge.

"Alex," he whispered, "What have _you_ done?"

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
